Puppy Love
by KC Clark
Summary: Grissom gives Sara a puppy and so much more...A whole lot of fluff...GSR...Romance mixed with a little bit of humor...Twoshot...
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love**

**Summary**: **What if your day off got you more than a puppy from your boss? What if you got his love and his friendship? How would you feel? What would you do? And most of all would you be willing to except the things that could go wrong.**

'_I need something to do…'_ Sara thought as she flipped through the channels. She had the nigh off and she was so damn board.

She dropped her head back on the couch cushion.

"I should get a puppy." She said to herself, within minutes the laughter bubbled inside of her and burst out. Her laughter broke at the ring of the phone.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Hello, did I wake you?" It was Grissom

"No, no, uh, what is it?" She asked rising from the couch to reach for her jacket.

"I wanted to know if you wanted a puppy." Grissom breathed out.

Sara sat straight up and a smile erupted on her face. "A puppy?" Sara asked hoping she could hide the smile in her voice. She heard him chuckle and her smile widened.

"Yes my mother sent me one, it's a runt, and I don't know the first thing about raising a puppy." Grissom confessed.

She laughed at this. _'Grissom's actually admitted he can't do something.'_

"Sure I was just thinking about getting one." she said stretching out on the couch again listening to him breath and wondering what it would feel like to have him there with his arms wrapped around her holding her tight on her couch.

"Really?" Grissom asked and Sara heard the cute bark of a small dog in the background.

"Yes, is that not what I just said?" Sara said the smile on her face spreading from ear to ear.

"Ok thank you so much Sara, I don't know what I would have done with him and I can't think of any better person that would love this puppy more than you."

"Yeah well, is he house trained?" She couldn't help but asked.

"Well, my mother said she had done her best which probably means that he is and he could play the flute if you asked him to." Sara stayed silent. "My mom always goes the extra mile with everything." Grissom explained.

"Oh," was all Sara could manage.

"I'll bring him to work with me tomorrow and you can have him then." Grissom stopped and then added. "Or I could bring him over tonight I'm off." Sara looked at the clock. _'Jesus it's almost five o'clock.'_

"Whatever you want to do." She offered as she sat up again.

"I'll bring him over his getting rambunctious though I'll warn you now he doesn't like to just lie around." Grissom said and she heard him whistle and another cute bark.

"Ok, I'll be here." Sara said as she hung up.

Two hours later Grissom showed up on her doorstep with the cutest puppy she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh my God Grissom, his adorable." Sara said stepping back to let him and the puppy in.

"Yeah his quite adorable till he keeps you up till one or two in the after noon after a double." Grissom shot a mean glace at the puppy she held to her breast but it didn't seem to mind, it was in the process of licking Sara's face.

"Oh his so cute." Sara squealed with excitement.

"He likes you," Grissom said reaching a hand over and scratching the puppy behind the ear.

"I like him to, yes I do, I'm going to love having you around little guy." Sara looked up at Grissom. "It is a boy, right?"

"Yes Sara, it's a boy." Grissom said his eyes soft and light. She was mesmerized by the blue of them always had been.

"So what are you going to name him?" Grissom asked when Sara moved to the couch and motioned for him to do the same.

"I don't know his cute so maybe, Nick." She looked at Grissom and noticed him raise his eyebrow. "Ok maybe not, his kind of likes to have his paws on things they don't need to be on maybe, Greggo." She supplied and Grissom cracked up laughing.

"I think the names appropriate." He said after the laughing had stopped.

"And he kind of looks like Greg too." Sara supplied after a minute of studying the puppy. They both cracked up then.

"No I want him to have a one of a kind name something no other puppy has; I know how about I name him after you." Sara said as she looked at the puppy.

"What, you want to name your dog after me." Grissom eyed her.

"Why not you gave him to me?" She said as she looked at him with a smile.

"What kind of name is Grissom for a dog?"

"Not Grissom, Gil." She said kissing the top of the dog's head.

"Well, his your dog if you want to scar him with a name like Gil you go right ahead." Grissom said with a shake of his head.

"It will not scar him I like that name." She said without thinking then her hands went up to her mouth and the looked away from him.

"Well, my mother liked it enough to name her kid that so I guess it's an ok name for a person but a dog's a different story." Grissom reach over and scooped the puppy up. It immediately started to lick his hands and neck and face.

"You are cute Gil." Grissom couldn't help but say as Sara watched with amazed eyes.

Sara watched as his strong muscled hands cradled the puppy and stroked it. She wondered how those same hands would feel on her tights holding her to him as he made love to her. She closed her eyes for a minute and felt him move closer to her.

"You really like the name Gil." Grissom asked her after a few minutes.

"Yes." Sara said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring at her and watching her with watchful eyes. It was then that it happened, something that neither had planed, something that would change the course of their lives forever. Grissom kissed her. Not just any kiss either, it was a sweet kiss filled with promise and love mixed perfectly with shock and joy. The combinations were incredibly fulfilling and Sara let herself sank into the moment just felling Grissom as he kissed her. He didn't just kiss her he used his tongue and teeth to nip and to possess even as it became obvious that Sara was already his.

The kiss lasted for more than five minutes then broke away to light touches of lips on skin and nudges of passion. This was the first time in a long time Grissom had ever experienced this type of intense want for a woman. Sara was wild and ripe with understanding and love for him; he could feel all of it in the way she responded.

The puppy had found that hiding under the coffee table with a magazine for company could be a very productive way to destroy something. He didn't make a sound and neither Grissom nor Sara seemed to be concerned about him. They where to busy exploring this long denied need for a physical and emotional release to worry much about anything else but what was going on between them right here and now.

Sara raised her arms as Grissom pulled her Harvard sweater over her head and flung it to the floor as he took her in his arms again to kiss her and possess her as his own. He wanted her to yield every hurt, every pain, every little misunderstanding to him and let him take them away for this moment. He wanted to erase her ugly past and let her see the beautiful future that was theirs for the taking if only he could find the courage to say something to her. He pulled back to say something but Sara didn't want words she wanted him.

Sara couldn't fathom this erotic need that pulsed through her as she sat on her couch topless in front of Grissom with a puppy playing happily under her coffee table ripping up last weeks TV Guide. She knew he wanted to say something but wouldn't give him the chance. He wasn't going to screw this up for them, it was to perfect, too needed, to much hope and love to want him to destroy it by saying the wrong thing.

"Don't say anything…Just make love to me…I need you to…" She trailed off unable to finish the sentence as she stared into his deep blue eyes and noticed all the raw passion and the love he couldn't conceal anymore. She pressed her lips to his temple and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. The shirt went flying to a nearby chair as Grissom lay Sara back against the leather couch and kissed her moving her deeper and deeper in love with him.

Of all the people who had passed through his life, Sara was the only one besides his mother who had never let him down. They where perfect together, they where perfect for each other, and nothing could go wrong as long as they fallowed what their hearts where telling them and right now Grissom's heart was telling him to do as the woman said and make sweet slow love to her here on this living room couch.

Passion and love combined in a perfect mixture of admiration and joy as they stripped each other of the rest of their clothes and the barriers that kept them apart. Grissom kissed Sara's throat and made her whimper when he took one of her breast in his mouth and suckled it hard until it was taut and wet from his mouth then he gave the other one the same careful attention and enjoyed the sight of Sara's control slipping as she moved her body restlessly under his and let her hands wander over his long hard body.

Grissom was amazed at how right it felt to have Sara here like this. To be fulfilling ever fantasy and dream he'd ever had about her. She was a goddess of temptation and Grissom would be damned if he could deny her anything. He couldn't make himself give her anything less that what she deserved and what would make her happy. So Grissom gave Sara his heart, not just a small sliver of it that might have someday faded away, but his whole heart, the whole damn thing with all its problems and affection and love that would and could ever be held there.

Sara knew the moment Grissom gave in, she knew the exact moment that her soul was sucked completely form her body and sent soaring into the clouds of the sky. She knew the exact moment when Grissom gave her everything. She'd wanted no less but had never expected for him to give it up so freely to her. She had pushed and pushed for all these years and now that she finally had it, it was as great as anything in the world could ever have been. In return she gave him the parts of her heart that she'd closed off form him. She gave him every fear, doubt, and pain that she'd ever had or would ever have, and let him whip away the scars from her past. The ugliness of it was gone and she didn't know weather to laugh of to cry, so she settled for a little of both.

Grissom knew it was time when he watched as a tear came rolling down Sara's cheek and slid into her hair disappearing from his sight. He hadn't meant to make her cry but he knew how she felt. He wanted her to feel this love and passion that was from him to her. If he could have gift wrapped the moment for her he would have but there was no shiny bow that could have been tied around it or any slivery paper that was wide enough to hold the contents of what they had given each other. This was it; they would never be the same. Grissom had to say it now or else it would never be said and he needed to say the words knew she needed to hear them.

"Sara, I love you." She smiled at him and let out a breath that neither realized she'd been holding then allowed herself to say the words she'd never said to any man before in her life.

"I love you to, Griss." And with that he filled her, taking her to the heights of passion and love that no man had ever shown her before. She was floating on a cloud of complete and utter contentment as he moved inside of her filling her to capacity and then some. This was more than what Sara had ever thought it would be. This was Grissom, her boss, her friend, her teacher, and now her lover who was provoking all these sensations inside of her and she wouldn't let any of it go no matter what happened Grissom would always be hers now and forever the way it had always been meant to be.

Sara fell over the edge into a bright parallel universe where all that existed was this man who had evoked such heated sensations and brought her extreme satisfaction. Grissom shocked her by letting out a very profane version of her name but she didn't really pay much attention to it because she was to busy thinking about how right this felt, how right it had felt, to hold and be held by him. This was her heaven on earth. Like that song "Heaven is a Place on Earth," said on the radio that she would blast whenever she got the chance.

Oh, baby do you know what loves wroth

Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth

They say in Heaven love come first

Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth

Indeed Sara had found her heaven on Earth and she'd be damned if she would let it go without a fight.

Grissom thought the same thing as he lay on top of Sara afterwards, just breathing in the scent of her sweat soaked body and her shampoo that smelled like fruit and berries.

"I don't believe I've ever been this happy in my life." He confessed as he sat up lifting Sara with him so that he could switch their positions and lay her on top of him. But Sara didn't want that she wanted them to move away form the couch and into the bed. She'd just had the most amazing sex of her life and she didn't want to just lay here on the couch she wanted to snuggle up in the bed with Grissom and sleep then wake up and do it all again.

"I think we should take this back to the bedroom." Sara said getting up and moving toward the room at the end of a short hallway. Grissom fallowed as did Gil and the puppy jumped in the bed as soon as Sara and Grissom where under the covers.

"Hey, there Gil. Sorry, we forgot about you there for a minute but we had something very important to do." Sara said stroking the dog's ear as he curled himself up on top of Grissom stomach and laid his head between his paws. "The poor thing must be all funned out for the day. Gil go lay at the foot of the bed and get off Grissom, he's mine." The puppy did as commanded and moved to lie on the cushioned chest that sat at the foot of Sara's bed. Sara snuggled up into Grissom and he wrapped his arms around her. This was the happiest he'd ever been before in his life and he wasn't going to do anything to screw it up. He was going to tell Sara that he loved her everyday and show her in a million and one different ways that she was the only thing in the world he didn't want to lose.

"You know what Sara." She raised her head and smiled at him shaking her head. Of course, a man like Grissom would want to talk after the greatest round of love making that either of them had ever had in their lives.

"What?" She asked settling herself in for whatever he had to say. No longer fearing he was going to say the wrong thing. Nothing he could say would ruin what she'd found her in his arms.

"I could lose my job, lose my townhouse, have my new car repossessed, and have to live in a hole in the ground with nothing and I'd still be the luckiest, richest, and happiest man on Earth." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he saw the tears well in her eyes and begin to spill over.

"Why's that?" She asked already knowing what the answer would be but needing to hear it from him.

"Because I know I'll always have your love and I don't need anything else." He kissed her then a kiss filled with love and promise and joy for what they'd found here with each other. "I love you so much Sara. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out." She smiled and gave him a wake punch in the arm.

"Well, it's about damn time you started using that heart of yours and not that to logical brain." Grissom chuckled and gave Sara a hard squeeze then they both drifted off into peaceful sleep.

**TBC…**

**Review and tell me how you likey(meant to spell it wrong it's a cute little word I picked up at camp last year and I've been dieing to use it in something and this is the only thing it really fits in)…I hope you like it 'cause there's more to come probably next week around Monday or Tuesday. I have a lot of other fanfic's in the making and I have to update them. Sorry for the inconvenience but I promise a long chapter if you get me some reviews in. I hope to ya'll liked it 'caused I enjoyed writing it.**

_**Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,**_

_**Love ya'll,**_

_**K.C.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sara woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs frying. She groaned and rolled over to snuggle closer to Grissom but soon felt that he wasn't there. She sat straight up and looked around. Her clothes where lying on the foot of the bed and Gil was gone from the cushioned chest as well. She heard a bark and knew that Grissom hadn't left but instead was in her kitchen.

She wrapped a robe around her and made her way into the kitchen where the sight that greeted her brought a smile to her face. The radio was on and the song "Wake Me Up When September Ends," was playing while Grissom stood in his shorts in front of her stove flipping pancakes and eggs singing merrily along to the song as Billie Joe belted out the course.

"Here comes the rain again falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again becoming who we are. As my memories rest but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends. Oh, wake me up when September ends." He sang along as Sara lend against the counter behind him and smiled. Grissom began to bob his head and shake his backside and Sara let out a laugh causing him to jump and almost lose a pancake to the happy puppy that danced around his feet.

"Sara, I didn't know you where awake. I was going to make you breakfast in bed but apparently that didn't pan out." Sara smiled and stepped toward him as the puppy bounced around them barking merrily at his owner and her lover.

"I can think of a lot more interesting things to do than eat while lying in a bed. Some of them involve food but not the kind you would eat for breakfast unless you count the honey." Grissom raised a questioning eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He kissed her and moved his hands over her back and shoulder molding her against him as the eggs popped in the skillet and the pancakes began to turn a rather golden brown that was perfect.

"I still want my breakfast so you had better stop and finish it then we'll finish this." She said pulling away and giving Grissom a quick kiss on the nose. He turned back to the stove as the radio began to play "Heaven Is a Place on Earth." Sara smiled and reached to turn up the volume.

"I take it you like that song." Grissom said watching as Sara padded around the kitchen in her bare feet pulling a coffee cup from the cabinet above the sink and sang along with the song. She smiled and poured herself some coffee.

"It was actually the song I was thinking about after you told me you loved me for the first time. I don't know why. I guess because you are my Heaven on Earth." Grissom smiled and turned back to the stove.

"I meant every word of it Sara. I love you. I'm going to prove it to you everyday we are both alive." Sara felt the tears well up in her eyes as she sat down at her kitchen table and looked out over the morning city. Gil hopped up into the chair to her left and she reached over absently rubbing the top of his head.

"I love you to, Grissom." She said and picked up her coffee taking a sip of the hot liquid and allowing the whole of the memories to sink into her head as the song continued to play on the radio.

After breakfast they padded back into the bedroom for an early morning tassel but it soon turned into a long rising and falling of love and commitment. Sara sighed as she lay on Grissom's chest drawling circles over his abs and chest. Grissom let his hand roam over her back and up her neck. They were both content and happy with the new love they had found. Work could wait, time didn't have any meaning here, the world was far away outside of the realm of this room, and the doubts were long gone as they lay together just holding one another stealing occasional kisses and caresses. Neither wanted to move when the alarm clock went off signaling time to get up and begin a fresh new night at work. Neither wanted to leave the warmth and comfort of this bed or each other.

"I'll come back here after work." Grissom told her as he pulled his shirt over his head and began looking around for his other sock. He found Gil tugging happily on it under the bed and nearly ripped it when the dog decided he didn't want to give it up. "Come on give me the sock boy. Don't do that. Give me the sock. Sara, get your dog." Grissom said as he jerked at the sock again but the dog took a step backward giving the sock a dangerous jerk.

"Come here Gil." Sara whistled and the dog let go of the sock and took off after Sara's voice.

"How come he never did that for me?" Grissom asked looking at his sock which was wet with dog slobber.

"Because you don't have the touch." Sara said scooping the puppy up in her arms and kissing its head.

"Oh, is that what is?" Grissom said walking toward her and pulling her into his arms. Sara laughed and gave Grissom a quick kiss.

"Go or you'll be lat for work." Sara said giving his butt and swat as he turned to walk out the bedroom door and into the living room.

After having put Grissom on his way Sara sat Gil down in the living room and went to take a shower. For the first time in a long time she sang and hummed merrily as she soaped up the wrenched off.

On her way into work she sang along to every song on the radio. When Sara reached the crime lab she was in the best mood anyone had ever seen her in. Warick and Nick watched her walking down the hallway toward the locker room, bouncing and humming to herself. Greg poked her head out of the DNA lab where he'd been talking to the new DNA girl and watched as she walked along with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

"Someone's happy." Catherine commented when she bounced into the locker room and threw her locker open. Sara smiled at her and removed her coat and placed it in her locker with her purse and extra set of clothes.

"What's got Sara in such a good mood I wonder?" Greg said as he, Warick, and Nick came into the break room where Grissom sat sipping coffee and doing the cross word puzzle from the newspaper. Sara breezed into the room with Catherine behind her and made a bee line for the coffee pot.

"Good evening Grissom." She said pouring a cup of coffee and sitting down on his right. Grissom raised his head and nodded to her.

"Good evening Sara. You seem to be in a good mood." Grissom played along with the carefree attitude Sara was having. They didn't want to give away what had happened but they didn't want to act like there wasn't something going on either.

"Why shouldn't I be? My self-esteem is good, my love life is great, and I'm in love, so what's there to be sad about?" Sara smiled when Grissom buried his head behind the newspaper and gave her a look. She giggled and took a drink of her coffee.

Catherine, Warick, Nick, and Greg all sat around the table just staring at the two of them. They were obviously hiding something and everyone wanted to know what it was.

"Ok. Greg, you and Catherine have a 419 at 4586 Washington Drive in Henderson. It's suspected to be a body dump in someone's back yard but Brass says it looks a little suspicious so keep your eyes open. Nicky, you and Warick get a B & E at the Tangiers don't look so down boys. There's was also a dead man found behind the counter. Sara, you and I have a murder in the desert just off the strip so grab your kits and get to it." Grissom allowed himself to smile at the team before putting the paper down and walking out of the break room. Sara got up and fallowed with a smile on her face and the rest of them just sat for a moment and stared at each other.

"I'll find out what's going on." Catherine assured them then they all got up and walked out to the parking lot and took off toward the crime scenes.

_**The End!**_


End file.
